Nostalgic Valentine
by PsyMama17
Summary: She stared at the white flower in her hand, lost deep in thought. She had forgotten it had ever happened but it came to her once in a dream; a memory lost in her mind had presented itself again after many years. It was her own cherished memory . . . with the boy she loved. 'Do you remember . . . Sasuke-kun' Valentine fanfic. Birthday present for snAPPyzInK6. [SasuSaku]


**Hey guys! I have very bad net service and so I couldn't post this on Valentine's Day. But it's still Febuary. Yes, this is a Valentine's Day fanfic. It's SasuSaku obviously (My favorite couple!)**

**So I came up with this fanfic when I was watching the Chunin Exams Arc when I was bored. It is never revealed how Sasuke fell in love with Sasuke in the first place. It was given through Ino's flashback (that everyone loved Sasuke for his looks and stuff) but there might be more than what meets the eye right? We never heard Sakura's thoughts. We never saw Sakura's flashbacks about Sasuke. So this is my crazy idea for what exactly might have happened.**

**This is Pre-Shippuden by the way; when Sasuke left for Orochimaru and revenge, Naruto left with Jiraiya and Sakura was back in the village training with Tsunade.**

**WARNING: Fluff; lots of fluff!**

**It is dedicated to my friend Lhamu (snAPPyzInK6) as a birthday gift. Her birthday is one day before Valentine's Day so yeah, Lhamu this one's for you. Many happy returns sweetie! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed Valentine's Day. I had a blast watching Naruto funny videos on YouTube, eating candy and dancing in my room. (Forever Alone lol)**

**So yup, this is it. Hope you like it.**

**NOSTALGIC VALENTINE**

"Thank you so much, billboard brow!" Yamanaka Ino said cheerfully as she hugged her pink haired friend.

Said pink haired girl rolled her eyes and smiled, "Geez calm down, Ino-pig. What are friends for?"

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were currently inside the Yamanaka flower shop and since there weren't any customers at the moment, they were having a BFF moment.

Ino pulled away and grinned, "I know. But still then Sakura thanks a lot. I had so much in my hands and I need all the help I can get; especially at picking dresses for me."

Sakura shrugged, "You're better at fashion stuff at I am, Ino. Anyway, it's no biggie. I mean I'm kind of shocked that Shikamaru decided to be your 'troublesome' date for tomorrow." She made air quotations with her fingers as she stressed the word 'troublesome.'

Ino blushed and pouted as she crossed her arms, "He's such a lazy jerk. But I'm glad he agreed to take me out."

Sakura smiled, "I wish you guys luck. Tell me about it later, okay?" She winked at her blonde friend and turned to leave.

"Hold on forehead girl," said Ino. She went over to where all the flowers were kept and picked up a pretty white flower. She handed it to Sakura. "This one's on the house!"

Sakura took the flower and inhaled its scent. She smiled at her friend, "Thanks Ino-pig."

Sakura started to walk out of the shop when Ino's voice called out to her, "Hey Sakura, aren't you going out with anyone?"

Sakura stopped in her tracks. Honestly, she didn't want to spend Valentine's Day alone but she didn't want to go out either. Many had asked her but she simply declined. Yet she yearned spend the day with the boy of her dreams.

"_The boy who is way beyond your reach." _She thought bitterly to herself. The image of a young man with onyx eyes and spiky raven hair came into her mind but she pushed it away. It was too painful.

Sakura turned back to give Ino a small smile, "I'm not going out with anyone. But don't worry about me; you have fun okay? Bye!"

She left the flower shop before her blonde friend could get any crazy ideas about hooking her up with the guys of Konoha.

As she walked through the streets of Konoha, she thought about Team 7. She was currently training under the wing of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She was not going to be a weakling and she didn't want to be a burden to anyone. She trained under the Sanin to become a strong and independent ninja. Training was tough; but it was all going to be worth it.

It had been a year since Naruto had gone out of the village with Master Jiraiya to train and become stronger so that he could achieve his dream of being Hokage. That and to become to be able to bring Sasuke back home.

Her hearth clenched as she thought of the Uchiha. Every night she cried herself to sleep as she would remember the words he had parted with.

"_Thank you."_

It would haunt her in her dreams too. She would see him walk away from her, far, far away. The Uchiha clan insignia on the back of his shirt seemed to become smaller and smaller as he went away. Every night she woke up screaming for him to come back.

No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get him out of her head and no matter how much she tried to get over him, she treacherous heart refused to let him go. The pain of losing him was tremendous torture on her fifteen year old heart, yet she still loved him with her all.

'_Forget him,' _she had told herself every time she thought of Sasuke. _'He's far away and on a quest for revenge. It's a path you can't follow. I'm just going to have to get stronger if I want him back.'_

She shook her head and looked at the flower which her best friend had given her. Sakura realized that it was a daffodil. She closed her eyes and inhaled its scent and smiled.

She hadn't even realized where she was until she saw the familiar looking logs in the clearing in front of the forest ahead. This place held so many memories of Team 7. After all, they had their teamwork first tested here in these very grounds by Kakashi.

Sakura smiled and looked at the flower again, _'A daffodil huh?'_

She then looked at the sky; lazy clouds drifted around going wherever the gentle summer breeze took it. The sun shone brightly and cheerfully in the blue sky.

Sakura looked back at the fields and sighed, "Well this is rather nostalgic."

She stared at the white flower in her hand, lost deep in thought. She had forgotten it had ever happened but it came to her once in a dream; a memory lost in her mind had presented itself again after many years. Yet she didn't share it with anyone because that was her precious treasure. It was her own cherished memory . . . with the boy she loved.

'_Do you remember . . . Sasuke-kun?' _She thought wistfully.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**[Flashback]**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

"Valentine's Day?" Sakura asked innocently. It had been a week since one of the most popular girls of her class, Yamanaka Ino, had befriended her. Ino had protected her from bullies who picked on Sakura for her forehead and had even given her a ribbon to put her hair up.

"Yeah," Ino said with a smile. "It's also called the Day of Love. Couples give each other flowers and chocolates and go out together; it's supposed to be really romantic! But seriously, you've never heard of Valentine's Day?"

Sakura blushed and shook her head, "No, I haven't."

Ino smiled kindly at her, "That's okay; you know now. And now that you've put your hair back, tomorrow, I'm sure someone will give you a Valentine's gift too."

Sakura's blush deepened, "Um . . . I don't know Ino."

Ino laughed and patter her head, "Heads high kiddo! It'll be okay, okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded. She then looked down at her lap, "I-Ino . . . are you giving anything to a boy?"

Ino crossed her arms, "Well . . . there's this one boy I like but I don't know if I should give anything. Usually I just get gifts."

"Oh." Sakura said softly.

Ino looked at her pink haired friend and smile, "Don't worry so much! You can give something to the boy you like if you want. And I'm sure you'll get an admirer soon."

Sakura blushed, "It isn't that!"

Ino laughed. The two friends grabbed their bags and headed out of the academy. Ino looked at Sakura, "Well today my dad wants me to go over to Shikamaru's house until he is done with the Hokage's work so I can't walk home with you. Sorry."

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "N-no it's okay. Thanks Ino."

Ino waved goodbye and yelled at Shikamaru, who exited the academy building with Choji, and told him to stop being lazy and hurry up. Sakura giggled softly when at Ino's furious expression as Shikamaru told her how 'troublesome' she was.

Sakura headed home. Humming a tune softly to herself, she walked on the dusty path while kicking a pebble at the same time.

"Hey billboard brow!" yelled a voice. Before Sakura could even turn around, she found her short pink hair being pulled on and in a matter of seconds, she found herself, face first, on the dirt.

Sakura slowly got up, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill, and saw Ami and her friends laughing evilly at her. Ami grabbed her hair again and this time, Sakura cried out in pain.

"Little billboard brow thinks she's normal now that she's befriended Yamanaka," Ami taunted in a sickly sweet sarcastic voice. "And she put her hair up too. Well I have news for you forehead girl; you're still a freak!"

Ami pushed her onto the ground and ripped the ribbon out of her pink locks. Sakura let her tears fall freely as she brought her knees close to her chest. Her clothes were now covered in dust and her hair was disheveled. Her scalp hurt from Ami pulling her hair so much.

"P-please," Sakura mumbled, choking back a sob. "That was a gift from Ino. Please g-give it back!"

Ami gave a twisted grin, "Oh so this is from Yamanaka? Well too bad it was lost in the wind."

Ami threw the ribbon as high as she could. The wind caught it and blew it away. Ami's friends laughed at Sakura as she sniffled and sobbed silently. Ami kicked her on her elbow and Sakura let out a yelp.

"Did you know tomorrow is Valentine's Day?" Ami asked her with the same sickly sweet voice. "All the boys and girls will be giving each other chocolates and flowers and going on dates but no one will even look at you. You know why?"

Sakura choked back a sob.

"It's because nobody likes you," said Ami. "You're a freak!"

Ami and her friends called her some more mean names and left laughing, leaving the little pink-haired girl sobbing in the corner, on the dusty ground.

'_I'm sorry Ino,' _thought Sakura. _'I'm so clumsy. I can't even stand up for myself. I even lost the ribbon you gave me . . .'_

"_Nobody likes you; you're a freak!" _Ami's words came back in her head. Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She stood up and ran as fast as she could, Ignoring the pain in her elbow and in her young heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke was more than relieved from getting out of the academy. He felt suffocated in a room full of people and wanted to clear his head in silence. He walked down the streets of Konoha with his hands in his pockets.

He watched as a mother lifted her son off of the ground and kissed his forehead. Her husband and the child's father came from behind and patted his son's head. He then wrapped his arms around the two of them and kissed the woman's cheek.

Sasuke's eyes burned with jealousy and his heart ached as he remembered his family. It seemed like eons ago when his mother would hold him and say soothing words to him whenever he was down. It seemed like eons ago when his father told him, for the first time, that he was proud of him.

It seemed like eons when Itachi was his loving older brother.

The thought of his older sibling brought fresh new feelings in his heart and mind; anger, hatred and revenge. He knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't kill Itachi and avenge his clan. But he had to become stronger first. As childish as it sounded, he couldn't wait to grow up . . .

He passed the Yamanaka flower shop and saw the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, step out holding a bouquet of white flowers. He saw Sasuke and smiled kindly. Sasuke simply gave a small bow before returning on his journey home.

"Sasuke," the third called out to him. He reached out and ruffled the already messy hair of Sasuke. "Why don't you talk to me some time hm?"

Sasuke pulled away from the Third and simply looked away, "Hn."

The third chuckled, "Well now if you act like that, you won't get yourself a date for Valentine's Day?"

"What day?" Sasuke said, confused.

The third raised an eyebrow, "Surely you must have heard of Valentine's Day. Well let me tell you about it. It's called the Day of Love when couples celebrate their love for each other. It is the time of the year when a boy makes a girl feel special and loved or vice versa. They go out and enjoy each other's company or otherwise they shower each other with flowers and gifts."

"Sounds stupid." Sasuke muttered.

"It isn't actually," said the Third. "I used to celebrate it with my lover back in my youth. I'm actually going to my wife Biwako's grave today, since I won't make it tomorrow. Daffodils; she adored them. Anyway Sasuke, don't tell me no girl caught your eye."

Sasuke looked away with a microscopic blush adorning his cheeks, "Hn."

The Third chuckled again. He reached into a bouquet and pulled out a daffodil. He gave it to Sasuke, "Here; this is from me to you. Go give it to the girl you like." He then patted Sasuke's head and left without another word.

Sasuke stared at the flower in his hand. He had to spend every moment to train and become strong to avenge his deceased clan. The last thing he wanted to do before that was go out on a stupid date with an annoying girl.

Yet he felt like he shouldn't throw the flower away. He simply held on to it as he started walking again. He decided to go by the lake and clear his head. Being near the water helped him. It was as if his mind would imitate the calm waters and bring him peace; even if that peace was only temporary. He knew he wouldn't have any peace in his life unless he had avenged his clan.

All was quiet once he got out of the busy streets of Konoha. He was now near the lake when suddenly something flew straight onto his eyes and prevented him from seeing the path ahead. He almost fell down but he swiftly balanced himself and avoided falling.

Sasuke stopped, annoyed, and pulled the object away from his eyes. It was a red ribbon which probably flew away from some girl's hair.

He should have just thrown it there and let it fly away from him but he didn't. Instead, for some reason, he held on to and shoved it in his pocket.

'_What on earth am I doing?' _He thought to himself. _'Well I'll dispose of this and the flower at the lake.'_

He arrived at the lake and realized that he wasn't alone. He turned to see a little girl sobbing as she hugged her knees and sat by the lake. The odd thing about the girl was that she had _pink _hair. He didn't know her but he knew that she was in his class. She was silent and would have been invisible if it weren't for her unusual hair. He didn't know her name nor did he know just _who _she was.

Sasuke sighed silently, _'Just when I thought I could enjoy the silence here.'_

His onyx met with large teary emerald ones as the girl sensed his presence and turned around to face him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura was by the lake, crying her heart out. A bruise had formed on her elbow, where Ami had kicked her, and she hadn't bothered dusting her clothes. She didn't even want to go home. She just wanted to be alone for a while so she had come to the lake.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. She turned around her eyes met with onyx ones. It was a boy from her class. She knew him because he was the genius and the topper of the class. She didn't know who he was nor did she know his name. He just stood there casually with one hand in his pocket and one hand holding a white daffodil.

Sakura hastily wiped her tears away and got up. She looked at the ground, "S-s-sorry. I didn't think a-anyone would be here. I-I'll leave now."

She didn't want to be bothered or bother anyone so she tried to run past him but she ended up tripping and falling on her face on the soft grassy ground, right in front of the boy's feet.

"Che, clumsy." She heard the boy say. Tears built up in her eyes again and dribbled down her cheeks but she couldn't hold in her rage anymore.

"I can't help it okay!" She yelled angrily as she got up. The boy's eyes widened briefly, and Sakura's own eyes did too, at her sudden outburst.

'_Way to go, Sakura.' _She thought miserably.

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled. "It's just I had a bad day today."

"Hn." came the reply from the boy in front of her.

Sakura sighed, "It's just I had a very bad day today. Ami and her friends picked on her and called me mean names. I have a big forehead but I can't help it that I was born with a large forehead! Ino always helped me out and I don't know what I did to deserve her as a friend but I feel awful that I can't stand up for myself and I don't know what to do. She gave me a ribbon and I lost that too. She'll hate me now. They called me a freak. They said no one will ask me out for Valentine's Day tomorrow because nobody likes me."

'_You don't even know the guy and you're babbling your whole issue to him. Nice move.' She chided to herself._

"I'm sorry," Sakura said immediately. She looked down, embarrassed. "I shouldn't be bothering you! I'll leave now."

His next gesture surprised her and she couldn't help but let out a gasp.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke watched as the girl in front of his babbled on and on. He only paid attention to bits and pieces of what she was seeing. Mostly he was wondering why his heart clenched at the sight of this girl with dusty clothes and tear stained cheeks.

'_She said she lost her ribbon,' _thought Sasuke._ 'I wonder . . .'_

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ribbon from earlier. He held it out to her and she heard the girl gasp when she saw it.

"My ribbon!" The girl exclaimed as she reached out slowly to take it from his hands. Their fingers brushed and Sasuke felt a spark.

'_What is wrong with me?'_ Sasuke mentally scolded himself.

"W-where did you get it?" the girl asked sheepishly.

Sasuke simply shrugged in response. He didn't want to say how it flew into his eyes and how he almost lost his balance and fell because he couldn't see. The girl simply looked down and twiddled her fingers.

"T-thank you for finding it." She mumbled shyly.

"Aa." Sasuke replied quietly. The two stood there in silence. It was getting awkward so Sasuke decided to leave. It was getting late any way.

"Go home." He said to her. He turned and started to leave. He then remembered something which the third said and something this pink haired girl was saying earlier.

He stopped in his tracks and turned his head to look at the pink-haired girl, "Happy Valentine's . . . in advanced." And with that he started to walk away.

Her face had turned pink, like her hair, the second he had said those words. She seemed shocked, surprised and embarrassed all at the same time. It was, dare he say it, cute.

As he walked, he noticed in the puddle on the ground, that he was smiling. He shook his head and glared at his reflection. He had no time for goofing off. He walked faster towards his house.

'_Right now, revenge is all that matters.'_ He thought to himself. But he still couldn't push away the image of the blushing pink haired girl from his head.

He then realized he had forgotten to dispose of the flower in his hand. He sighed and was about to throw it in the nearest trash can but then he had an idea. He knew just what to do with it. Before he could convince himself out of what he was going to, his body seemed to move on its own in the opposite direction, back towards the academy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura still stood there dazed, long after the boy had left. Her first Valentine's wish! She felt dizzy from all the heat of the blush that spread throughout her face. She then shook her head and snapped out of her trance and tied her ribbon on before starting her journey home; it was getting pretty late.

She couldn't get rid of the blush that adorned her cheeks every time she thought about the boy.

'_Am I falling for him?' _Sakura wondered. _'I didn't even get to know his name . . .'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The next day, the girls went around giving boys presents and the boy sheepishly asked out the girls they liked. Almost everyone had cute blushes adorning their cheeks.

Ino sat down at the table, next to Sakura. There were a pile of flowers and chocolates on top of Ino's desk. Ino sighed as she touched the petal of a rose, "I wonder if my admirers realize that they are returning what they bought from _my_ flower shop."

Sakura giggled, "They just like you Ino."

Ino grinned, "I'm so lovable aren't I?"

Ino then excused herself and went to tackle Shikamaru who had just entered the class, asking why he hadn't wished her or given her gifts. Shikamaru sighed as Ino glared at him with her hands on her hips.

Sakura reached under her desk to pull out her books but her hand felt something else. She pulled it out and her eyes widened when she saw what the object was; a white daffodil.

She didn't hold it up or show anyone. She simply stared at it. It was still alive and fresh but it looked like it would die if it wasn't put in water soon. She suddenly recalled the events of yesterday; the boy had been holding a daffodil too!

She blushed but shook her head and tried to suppress it, _'Could he have put it here?'_

She looked up to see the boy from yesterday walk into the class calmly, ignoring the girls who swooned over him, and quietly went to his seat. He made brief eye contact with Sakura before reaching into his bag and pulling out his books.

Sakura looked back at the daffodil and smiled. She gently put it in her bag before anyone could see it. Iruka came into the class and gave out the results of yesterday's test. Sakura had passed and so had Ino but some weren't so lucky.

"Uchiha Sasuke topped the whole class," announced Iruka. "He is the only one who has gotten full marks on this test. Please stand up, Sasuke."

The boy from yesterday stood up and the girls in the class went wild for him. The boys simply grumbled and clapped gingerly. Sakura blushed and smiled as she clapped.

"Amazing, isn't he?" Ino whispered loudly to Sakura.

"Yeah." Sakura replied quietly. Ino didn't hear her but Sakura didn't mind. She stared at Sasuke who had sat back down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke sat back down and from the corner of his eye, he felt the gaze of the pink-haired girl from yesterday. He turned his head slightly and made brief eye contact again. The girl blushed and looked down at her books.

Sasuke let a faint smirk play on his lips. He then shook his head and stared out the window.

'_I can't let anyone in,' _he told himself. _'I have to forget about her. I can't let anything come in between me and my revenge.'_

He knew she had gotten the daffodil and somehow she was suspecting it was him but he didn't plan on telling her it _was_ him indeed. He turned his attention to Iruka and avoided thinking about the pink haired girl.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Uchiha Sasuke. The emotion she was going through was very alien to her. She felt like she needed to talk to someone. So she decided to talk to Ino about it.

Sakura then turned her attention back to Sasuke.

She blushed and let a smile make its way on her lips,_ 'Sasuke . . . Sasuke-kun,' _Sakura thought. _'I think . . . I'm falling for you.'_

**[Flashback end; Present]**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura sighed as she opened her eyes. That day she wasn't able to talk to Ino about it. But when she had the courage to do so, it turned out that her best friend liked Sasuke too. Thus, their friendship had ended.

What made Sakura sadden the most was the fact that she had forgotten why she fell for the Uchiha in the first place. She simply forgot and became infatuated with his looks and cold personality; she had become a mindless fan girl.

'_No wonder he thinks I'm annoying.' _Sakura thought gloomily.

She then shook her head and looked back at the training field. There had been a reason for Sasuke's cold personality. He had lost his whole family to his beloved brother's hands and yet Sakura wasn't able to understand him back then. She felt horrible for that and that was why she made it her personal goal to bring Sasuke back; to show him that she now understood him and would always be there for him.

She then started to walk towards her house. She smiled as she held the daffodil closer to her, _'Happy Valentine's Sasuke-kun.'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Somewhere far on the outskirts of Konoha, Sasuke thought he had heard something. He was training when suddenly he heard his name being whispered by a female voice.

Sasuke looked around the training ground but saw nothing and no one. Something white caught his eye and he turned to see a flower growing by the far corner of the training ground, under the shade of a tree.

For some reason, he found himself walking towards the flower. He couldn't stop himself either. As he got closer, he realized that the flower was a white daffodil. He touched one of its delicate white petals.

'_I wonder who planted this here.' _He wondered.

"Sasuke-kun." he heard a voice behind him.

Sasuke stood up but he didn't turn around to face the man behind him, "What is it Kabuto?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "Orochimaru-sama wishes to see you."

Sasuke looked at the daffodil one last time; the image of a little pink haired girl, whom he was sure was Sakura back then, holding her returned ribbon and blushing, played in his head briefly.

"Are you coming?" Kabuto asked the Uchiha. He also noticed that something was on Sasuke's mind and vaguely wondered what was bothering him.

"Aa." Sasuke replied monotonously. He pushed away all the memories of his team and life in Konoha. Revenge was the path he had decided and it was the path he was going to follow; he wasn't going back.

He then turned and walked past Kabuto towards where Orochimaru was.

**Soooooo? How was it? I'm not good with lovey dovey stuff but for some reason I'm pretty confident enough to post this online. Tee hee. Read and review folks! Happy **_**late**_** Valentine's Day! Ja ne!**


End file.
